


Трудовыебудни

by Alraphin



Series: Романтика Воелда [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin
Summary: Меридиан нашли, но локальные проблемы на Воелде никуда не делись.
Series: Романтика Воелда [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664089
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Трудовыебудни

—…благодаря вмешательству так называемых ангарских мудрецов образцы удалось сохранить стерильными…

Скотт Райдер спал с открытыми глазами, прилежно таращась на голограмму в центре зала для совещаний. Голограмма мерцала, ее мерцание убаюкивало. Графики на ней переплетались, как цветная проволока.

Скотт нормально не спал тридцать часов. Из-за стычки с недобитой группой кеттов не успел стартовать вовремя и явился к самому началу разбора полетов. Не надо было лететь. Надо было самому явиться в виде голограммы, как Авитус, который смотрел, как котик в пустоту. В медитативном состоянии пребывал.

—…таким образом работы на аванпосте Хаварла по-прежнему идут в графике, спасибо, Первопроходец Хайджер. В отличие от Воелда, где…

При слове «Воелд» во всем Скотте произошло оживление. Кровь забурлила и прилила к мозгу. Мысль побежала по нейронам, замыкая за собой электрические цепи. Дикий свет загорелся в глазах Скотта, дикий, но осмысленный.

Воелд — в квадрате Скотта.

— Кстати, Эддисон, — сказал он неприятным голосом, — когда вы дадите мне людей?

Главное в работе с Эддисон — опередить ее, прежде чем она успеет разогнаться. Иначе собьет с ног, как бешеный мустанг, и будет топтать с истошным ржанием. Фыркать огнедышащими ноздрями. Рвать плоть крепкими лошадиными зубами.

Вроде успел.

— Людей? — Вид святой невинности у Эддисон получался плохо, но она старалась. — Райдер, я регулярно отправляю сотрудников на ваш аванпост.

— А они требуют перевода через неделю. Через месяц. Бегут, как тараканы. Между прочим, вы им согласовываете перевод. На мысе Холодном личный состав сменился уже четыре раза.

— А это скорее характеризует вас как Первопроходца, Райдер. Моя задача — предоставить вам квалифицированные кадры, ваша — обеспечить для них нормальные условия!

Лумонт Хайджер с осуждением покачал головой. Подлиза, подумал Скотт. Тебе достался Хаварл. Курорт. Зеленый край! К ангарским мудрецам на утес поднимешься — видишь джунгли от края до края. Дышат. Волнуются. Речка внизу ленточкой. Купаться можно, ну, с пистолетом под рукой, но можно все равно. Я, может, тоже хотел Хаварл. Или Кадару. Там уже все бандитские рожи знакомые. Утром выходишь в трусах на веранду, зубы чистишь, смотришь на холмы — красота! Ветерок в окошко веет, может, изредка пованивает сероводородом, но теплый, теплый! Да, я просил Кадару, но Кадару отдали Авитусу…

На Воелде ночевать не на «Буре» — мучение. Особенно первые минуты поутру. Звенит будильник, и понимаешь, что наступает тот самый момент, когда надо рывком вытащить себя из-под одеяла. Сразу целиком, потому что постепенно выползать бесполезно — только вытащишь руку или ногу, как сразу отдергиваешь ее обратно, в одеяльный кокон. Так что только рывком. И вперед, навстречу рассвету.

Нет, аванпосты и базы на Воелде отапливаемые, но ресурсы у Инициативы не бесконечные, а на самообеспечение Воелд пока не перешел, о чем Скотту напоминают на каждом совещании. Во всех нормативах для жилых помещений прописана «приемлемая» температура. Кто не знает, чем «приемлемая» отличается от «комфортной», должен хоть раз переночевать на мысе Холодном. База, от которой зависит успешная добыча топлива, промерзает за ночь так, что поутру уговорить себя сдернуть одеяло сложнее, чем Эфру — выписать пропуск в закрытую зону. Хуже только выходить из душа. Бросать распаренное, мокрое, уязвимое тело в воздух «приемлемой» температуры. От одной мысли скукоживается мошонка и хочется умереть или просто никогда не мыться.

Теплолюбивые турианцы и саларианцы бегут через неделю. Не все, но большинство. Люди и азари держатся дольше, но тоже бегут… Скотт даже осуждать их не может.

— Вы что мне предлагаете, Эддисон? Самому Меридиан толкать, чтобы крутился и работал быстрее? Я сто раз сообщал, что изменение климата идет медленнее расчетных показателей. Народ попросту замерзает!

— Райдер, в ваш квадрат идет львиная доля термоэлементов…

— Какой сюрприз, и почему это Воелду нужно больше тепла, чем Хаварлу с Элааденом?

— Между прочим, — заметила до сих пор молчавшая Сарисса, — на Элаадене ночи…

— А уж на Воелде ночи! — Скотт причмокнул. — Если по дури пойти посмотреть на просторы и поднять забрало, через пять минут лицо ссыплется в трусы.

— Если бы вы еще не тратили термоэлементы направо и налево…

— Эддисон, вы уж определились бы, нужно нам сотрудничество с ангара или я должен проезжать мимо замерзающих, гнусно хохоча?

— Не передергивайте. Иногда вы забываете, что не Инициатива работает на вас, а вы — на Инициативу!

— Хорошо, — сказал окончательно проснувшийся Скотт. — В следующую ночевку весь экипаж отправлю работать на Инициативу. И сам пойду греть своим телом нуждающихся. Как честная проститутка — по клиенту в час!

— Райдер, вы хамло, — неожиданно спокойно сказала Эддисон. — Скажите нормально, что вам нужно.

— Сотрудников, чтобы обустроить базу на Холодном. Которые не попросятся через две недели к маме, папе, в криокамеру! Пока там не будет нормальной теплой базы, о научных открытиях можете забыть.

— Ладно, Райдер. Я вас поняла…

Три досье пришли Скотту, когда он проспал блаженные семь часов и даже выпил сублимированного кофе. Все — на людей. Джон Кливер, родился в Оттаве. Василий Свешников, Красноярск. Алдан Басыгасов, Верхоянск. Все трое, как писала Эддисон, были уже разбужены и приходили в себя.

Всего трое, думал Скотт, когда шагал по Нексусу, и перекрытия тихо гудели под подошвами тяжелых ботинок. У нас не хватает сотрудников, но мы не можем будить слишком многих, потому что не хватит ресурсов, а ресурсы нельзя добывать, потому что не хватает сотрудников… Замкнутый круг. И ведь рассчитывали умные головы какие-то нормативы перед полетом. Находили какие-то оптимальные величины. Оптимальные величины — это что-то из разряда приемлемых температур…

Раздражение бродило внутри и тихо клокотало, норовя вырваться наружу.

Джон Кливер и Василий с трудной фамилией оказались великанами, похожими, как близнецы: загорелые, бритые наголо, но зато с бородами, один с белой, другой с черной. Алдан с еще более трудной фамилией, чем у Василия, рядом с ними казался подростком. У него было лицо языческого божка: темное, скуластое, совершенно непроницаемое. Они о чем-то негромко переговаривались, потягивая горячий кофе, когда Скотт вошел в «блок разморозки», как его прозвали еще на «Гиперионе».

— Добрый день. Меня зовут Скотт Райдер, я Первопроходец.

Он привык, что после этих слов на него смотрели, как на пацана, который стащил у отца шляпу, нарисовал себе усы и притворяется взрослым. Почему-то с его молодостью смирялись трудно, словно это был какой-то постыдный порок.

Эти трое не удивились. Может, уже успели что-то о нем прочитать или услышать, а может, и правда не видели ничего особенного в молодом руководителе.

А может, вдруг подумал Скотт, обмениваясь рукопожатием с Василием, это я старею. Вот так и не заметишь, как начнут говорить: а вот тот старый козел и есть наш Первопроходец… Старый вездесущий хрен, всюду сует нос, всех учит. А что, в конце концов? Где он только ни был. Что он только ни переделал. О трех клинических смертях можно и не говорить, умереть — дело нехитрое. А аванпосты? А Меридиан? По тому же Воелду сколько он колесил, сначала отбивал от кеттов, потом осваивал, Хранилище восстанавливал, в ледяные ущелья лез… Кто в Инициативе похвастается, что знает Воелд лучше? Эх, любимый мерзлый шарик…

Вот так лезешь повсюду, а потом вдруг оказывается, что ты тут самый компетентный, и все, если вдруг что, тычут пальцем в тебя. А ты ничего, привыкаешь. Костенеешь как-то. Как турианец, только для них некоторая окостенелость нормальна. Естественна, можно сказать.

— Я не знаю, насколько вас ввели в курс дела, — сказал Скотт, когда ритуал знакомства подошел к концу. — Вас разбудили, чтобы направить на базу на Воелде, одной из местных планет…

— Да, — с мечтательной улыбкой сказал Джон. — Об этом мы в курсе. Воелд, один из предполагаемых Золотых миров…

В голове у Скотта нецензурно загремело. Эддисон, я припомню. Однажды я сорвусь и произнесу речь. На час, не меньше. В ней будет много слов, не предназначенных для нежного слуха, и много экспрессии. И вот этот случай, один из длинного списка подобных ему, я припомню тоже. Золотой мир Воелд!..

Когда удается выбросить свое несчастное тело из душа, начинаешь очень быстро одеваться. Белье обычное, поверх термобелье. Потом штаны с мембранным утеплителем и кофту с ним же. Поверх — уже спецкостюм Инициативы. Когда застегиваешь спецкостюм, на спине начинает проступать пот, жар разливается по телу, и кажется, что и снаружи ты будешь разгуливать в тепле, пусть даже весь твой приобретенный опыт вопит об обратном. Обещали же ученые инновационные материалы, особое микроволокно, сверхсовременный утеплитель! Всех инноваций снаружи хватает на сорок минут. Потом — только в тепло, только в «Кочевник» или на базу, стягивать толстые перчатки, прижимать пальцы к решетке обогрева в транспортере, пить горячий чай, а нет чая — хоть кипяток в себя залить сходу…

— Дело в том, — сказал Скотт, в мыслях распиливая Эддисон ржавой пилой, — что Воелду только предстоит стать Золотым миром. Сейчас климат там трансформируется, но мы не можем ждать, пока он станет более комфортным…

Три пары глаз сверлили его взглядом.

— И что же там за климат? — спросил Василий с тяжелым русским акцентом.

— Холодно там, — бухнул Скотт. — Нет, жить там можно, есть вода, воздух пригоден для дыхания, там есть базы, есть местное население… Но низкие температуры.

— Насколько низкие? — это уже Алдан. Сразу видно, человек любит конкретику.

— В среднем — минус сорок.

Тишина опустилась на «блок разморозки».

— Но на мысе Холодном — чаще минус пятьдесят. Иногда опускается до минус шестидесяти.

— Да, — после паузы сказал Василий. — Пять лет сначала в автономках в Баренцевом море. Потом три зимовки в Антарктиде. Потом Солнечная система, спутники Урана… А потом вот Инициатива. Золотые миры. Шестьсот лет полета, а все родное и знакомое, как дыра в зубе…

— А чего ты ждал, Вася? — задумчиво спросил Джон Кливер. — Что тебя с твоим опытом отправят на тропический пляж? Песок, коктейли с трубочками? И ты играешь кубиками пресса под чужим солнышком…

— И симпатичные инопланетянки кругом.

Алдан молчал.

Скотт открыл рот, но так и закрыл, ничего не сказав. В глазах Джона и Василия он видел безмятежное спокойствие, безропотность святых, явившихся из рая в грешный мир — а что поделать. Лицо Алдана было лицом будды, давно вырвавшегося из круга страстей.

Сбегут, подумал Скотт. Неделю проживут — и сбегут, и Эддисон их переведет на Хаварл или Элааден, греться. И тогда хоть самому заселяться на этот проклятый мыс Холодный и обживаться. И выгрызать уран из-под поверхности зубами.

— Давай, — сказал Джон, — рассказывай, что за база…

На мыс Холодный Скотт доставил новую группу сам, на «Буре», благо, площадка для посадки была поблизости. Выгрузил топливо, провизию, новую технику, снаряжение. Переночевал одну ночь, убедился, что хотя бы «приемлемую» температуру на базе удается поддерживать без проблем — вот она, родимая, прочувствованная всей кожей в каждое местное утро… А наружная температура, между прочим, поднялась на два градуса. То ли Меридиан сработал, то ли весна тут такая. Весна, пора любви и цветения…

А потом Скотт улетел, потому что не может Первопроходец безвылазно торчать даже на «сложной» базе, и прочие первопроходческие дела закружили его в своей карусели.

База на Холодном снилась ему. Во снах она надвигалась на него, как флагман флотилии, массивная, темная и мрачная. Сугробы укрывали ее до крыши. Техника покрывалась ледяной коркой. Ни единой живой души не нес в себе этот приют скорби и холода, потому что все, кто не успел сбежать и перевестись на теплый Хаварл под крыло Лумонта Хайджера, умерли. «Надо было оставаться самому, надо, надо», — думал Скотт, рывком сдергивал одеяло и очень удивлялся, когда ничего не происходило и тело по-прежнему купалось в тепле каюты.

Проверяя список входящих сообщений, Скотт в первую очередь искал прошения о переводе, но не находил.

Прошел месяц.

Скотт выпрыгнул из «Кочевника» на плотный, слежавшийся снег. По такому хоть ходи, хоть прыгай — не провалишься. А то были поначалу случаи, пока не привык: сделал шаг не туда и нырнул в сугроб, только шлем наружу торчит.

Мороз не чувствовался — поначалу в спецкостюме никогда не ощущается мороз, — но под слоями теплой ткани Скотта бил нервный озноб. Мыс Холодный был его больной мозолью, и на этой мозоли Эддисон то и дело танцевала: требовала отчетов и точных сроков, в которые на базу могли заселиться ученые. Ученые били копытом и рвались в бой. Знал Скотт этих рвущихся — после первой же пурги они делали поворот на сто восемьдесят и рвались уже на центральную…

Первое, что он услышал, — стучал где-то в недрах базы генератор. Окна горели желтым электрическим светом. Хотелось упасть в этот теплый свет всем собой. От крыльца базы к будущему павильону аэрологов тянулась цепочка столбов с натянутым между ними канатом. Один столб валялся на снегу, еще один закреплял Василий. Снегоуборщик распахнул во дворе свое металлическое нутро, и в его механизме копался Джон Кливер. С крыльца сбивал лед Трикс — ангара, который по своей воле перевелся на Холодный, сказал, что на центральной ему тяжело дышится. Скотт с большой охотой перевел его на просторы мыса, чтобы дышал свободно.

Джон выпрямился и махнул Скотту. Скотт подошел, они обменялись рукопожатием.

— С проверкой?

— Хотел бы сказать, что просто в гости, но врать не буду. Эддисон торопит. Как вы тут?

Вопрос «Мерзнете?» Скотт опустил как издевательский.

— Я там термоэлементов подвез, — сказал он быстро.

— Спасибо. У нас осталось недели на три, пусть запас будет.

— Как — на три? — по расчетам Скотта, при самом экономном расходовании запас мог остаться недели на полторы. — Ангара, что ли, поделились? Или нарочно не топите?

— Почему? Алдан схему обогрева переделал, теперь и расход топлива сократился, и отпуск тепла выше стал, — Джон снова полез в механизм снегоуборщика. — Мы удивились: не думали, что на базе Инициативы еще используют такие решения. Мы, наверное, еще на Нептуне от них отказались.

Мы тоже много о чем не думали, сказал про себя Скотт. Например, о температуре минус шестьдесят в Золотом мире.

— А где Алдан?

— Поехал за водяным льдом. Мы сейчас больше на востоке его берем. На севере тоже есть, но там рядом трещина нехорошая, ее снегом иногда заметает так, что сразу и не узнаешь. И расширяется, скотина. Запас воды тоже пока есть, но если начнется пурга вроде вчерашней, будет трудно его пополнить. Вчера даже канаты к аэрологам повалило.

— А канаты зачем?

— В пургу тут без них никуда. Два шага от порога — и все, заблудишься, потеряешь направление. Ты в пургу не попал?

— Нет. Только утром прилетел.

— И сразу к нам?

— И сразу к вам.

— О… Vasya, gde huinya? — крикнул Джон вдруг на незнакомом языке.

Василий оторвался от столба, к которому привязывал канат, повернул к Джону закрытое темными очками лицо, порылся в ящике с инструментами и бросил что-то блеснувшее в воздухе. Это оказался резак, который Джон поднял из снега и принялся осторожно счищать изоляцию с какого-то провода.

— Одну минуту, — сказал он. — Я закончу и пойдем осматривать базу. Чай пить.

При мысли о горячем чае у Скотта в животе что-то жалобно застонало. Даже не позавтракал ведь перед выездом, так спешил, словно без него тут умирали.

— Я же не тороплю, — сказал он вслух. — Нужна помощь?

Джон положил резак на край капота и улыбнулся. На его светлой бороде почти не видна была изморозь. День выдался теплый, всего минус тридцать, и шлема Джон не надел, обошелся шапкой и маской.

— Да я справлюсь. Тут осталось немного. Vasya, dai huinyu!

Уловивший знакомые звуки Скотт снял с капота резак и протянул Джону.

— Зачем? — удивился тот.

Вместо Василия с крыльца сошел Трикс и протянул Джону моток изоленты. Тот кивнул.

— Не буду мешать, — сказал Скотт и отошел.

Он посмотрел на заснеженные просторы за базой и тут же усилил затемнение на шлеме — без защиты глаза резало ослепительное сияние. Зеленоватый свет стоял над Воелдом, играл на льдинах, поднимаемые легким ветром снежинки блестели, как маленькие фейерверки. От скал на землю ложились густые изумрудные тени. По долине ехал маленький тягач и волок за собой полозья с прозрачным кубом льда. Алдан возвращался на базу. Чистое облегчение зародилось в сердце Скотта от этой мирной картины и понеслось по жилам вместе с кровью, размягчая, избавляя от былой окостенелости.

Нет, подумал Скотт, многого я еще не знаю, многого, совсем я не знаю Воелд, ни про канаты, ни про схемы отопления, ни про трещину на севере, и загадочный русский язык я тоже не знаю, и вокруг люди куда компетентнее… Хорошо-то как. Красота-то какая.

— Райдер! — позвали сзади. — Пошли базу-то принимать!

— Иду! — крикнул Скотт, напоследок окинул взглядом покрытую снегом долину и пошел в дом, навстречу теплому свету и стуку генератора.


End file.
